Waves
by Settiai
Summary: The ocean waves were beautiful at night. :: Elizabeth/Radek


Title: Waves

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Stargate Atlantis" and other related characters belong to their copyright holders. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the series, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned series and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: The ocean waves were beautiful at night.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Elizabeth Weir shook her head as she leaned against the doorframe, her gaze drifting over the filled room. They were still picking up the pieces left from the aftermath of the storm and the assault by the Genii, but things in the city were slowly but surely returning to normal. Still, she wasn't entirely certain how John had managed to convince her that letting everyone have some sort of holiday would help put things back on track.

It seemed to be working, though.

She took another sip of the spicy tea that Teyla had introduced her to and surreptitiously glanced over at the group gathered around the large bowl of punch sitting on one of the far tables. Elizabeth wasn't naïve enough to believe for an instant that someone hadn't added something a little stronger than punch to the container, but she didn't plan on calling anyone on that fact unless things got out of hand.

But everything seemed to be going fine at the moment. She let her attention focus on the four people who had apparently claimed the snack table as their domain. Although she couldn't hear their conversation from where she stood, it appeared to be a lively one. John was laughing so hard that his face was slightly flushed, though she suspected the glass on punch in his hand might have something to do with his coloring.

Shaking her head in amusement, Elizabeth let her gaze move past John. She knew that she wasn't imagining the puzzled look on Teyla's face or how difficult a time Aiden seemed to be having keeping his own laughter in check, so it was fairly obvious that whatever the major was talking about was in reference to Earth. The she glanced over at Rodney, and she quickly realized that Aiden's barely held back laughter was probably for a reason entirely different than what she had assumed.

Even though she wasn't the best at reading lips, she was certain that she had seen Rodney say the words "mature adults," "dropped on his head," and "Las Vegas" in one sentence … and, considering how his hands kept gesturing in John's direction, it was pretty simple to deduce who he was talking about. She tried for a moment to come up with an idea as to what Rodney might have said, but she quickly decided that it was probably better not knowing.

Elizabeth felt her smile falter a bit as she noticed Rodney unconsciously rubbing the bandage that covered his right arm while he ranted. None of them that had been in the city during the siege had thought to make certain that Carson had actually checked the wound, not until it was too late. Rodney had been unusually quiet about his injury, and they had all assumed that the shoddy bandage wrapped outside his jacket was only meant to lighten the mood. The only reason he had braved the infirmary in the end was because Doctor Zelenka had practically carried him there after he all but collapsed in one of the labs.

Her good mood suddenly diminished, Elizabeth quickly finished looking over the room. Carson and Peter seemed to be involved in a rather animated discussion, and she doubted that she wanted to know any of the details judging by their hand movements and the interested look they were getting from a nearby Sergeant Bates. She quietly slipped out the door, certain no one would notice her absence.

Still holding her cup of tea firmly in her hands, she slowly made her way down the hallway to the nearest balcony. The sounds from the party faded completely as she stepped into the outside air, and she sighed as tension she hadn't even been aware of seemed to drop from her. She took another sip of her drink as she let her gaze drift done to the ocean below, where the lights from the city were reflecting off the waves. For the first time in what felt like years, she just enjoyed the peace.

"Doctor Weir?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a startled gasp, and the cup she was holding slipped from her hands as she spun around. The surprised look on her face immediately turned into a sheepish one as she realized who was standing there, and she flinched as her metal cup hit the ground with a loud clang. "Whose bright idea was it to bring cups without handles to another galaxy?" she asked, smiling to lighten the suddenly tense mood. "Oh wait, I guess that would have been me."

Radek Zelenka winced as well, though it was obvious that his reaction wasn't just from the loud noise. "I am sorry," he said apologetically, either ignoring or not noticing her attempt at lightheartedness. "I did not mean to frighten you."

She smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize, Doctor Zelenka," she said as she knelt down to pick up her cup. "I didn't think anyone noticed me leave the party, so I thought I was alone out here. Let's just say it was a bit of a surprise to hear your voice."

He nodded. "Still, I did not mean to startle you."

Elizabeth just shook her head as she straightened back up. "It's fine," she said lightly, then studied him closely. "Did you need something?"

Zelenka quickly help up his hands. "No, no. I noticed you leave, and I only wanted to…." He trailed off, a hint of redness in his face. "I will leave you alone now."

As he turned around to go, Elizabeth suddenly reached out and touched his shoulder. "You don't have to go," she said softly.

When Zelenka turned back toward her, she couldn't help but smile at the confused expression on his face. "I just needed to get away from the crowd for a little while," she explained. "I wouldn't mind some company."

The expression on his face changed, though she couldn't quite read it, and he nodded. "You saw that McKay's arm still bothers him while you watched the festivities."

Elizabeth blanched a bit, and he immediately groaned. "I am sorry, Doctor Weir. It is the punch going to my head."

She managed a weak laugh at that. "No, it's fine." She gave him a reassuring look when he glanced up at her. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you noticed."

He raised an eyebrow. "That you were watching the room to make certain celebrations did not get out of hand or that Rodney's injury bothers you?"

"Either," she admitted sheepishly. "Or maybe both."

Zelenka gave her another small smile. "You are a good leader, Doctor Weir. Even when you are not trying to be one."

"Thank you," she said softly. Then, after a moment or two, she managed another hesitant smile of her own. "I don't think we're exactly 'on-duty' right now," she pointed out gently. "You can call me Elizabeth."

For just a second, it looked as if he might argue. Then he slowly nodded, his smile suddenly seeming much less innocent than it had been. "Fine then … Elizabeth." When her smile grew, he held up a finger. "But you must call me Radek."

At that, she nodded. Then she turned her attention back to the ocean and let her gaze drift back down to the lights dancing on the waves. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked wistfully.

Behind her, she heard Radek let out a quiet sigh. "Yes," he agreed, though she knew he couldn't see the waves from where he stood. "Beautiful."


End file.
